How To Date A Crazy Mans Son
by Sincerely A Dragon
Summary: Nico has met a girl named Juliet and figures out they can't fall in love and has to save her from his dads fury...  please read and review THANKS!
1. Introduction

**Hello okay this is my first real book on Fanfic I take ideas no flames**

Juliet POV

hey my name is Juliet Dandred it was the first day of the school year this summer I didn't have any vacations and the pool was closed I know it stinks but I was the school year that stunk more see I was out the door and after school I invited my friend Annabeth over and you see I was a HALF-BLOOD I know what the heck!

~time skip: a month since at camp~

I rushed into the dinning hall and went to the Hermes table you see I still hadn't been claimed but I Percy and Annabeth sitting together they weren't suppose to but since it was the school year after the titan war everyone was kinda outta it but the good thing capture the flag was tonight I always hoped I wold get claimed so I went to the fire and made a burnt offering to all the goddess every night Annabeth would usually put me on her team she said she wanted me to meet someone I thought she was crazy cause she pretty much introduced me to all of the camp we were at end of the dinning hall when someone tapped Annabeths shoulder

"hey Annabeth do you know where Perce is I need to talk to him" I guy said amazingly he was pretty hot he had dark eyes dark hair and wore black... well everything

"yeah but I you to meet Juliet" Annabeth said gesturing to me

"Hi" I said kinda shyly

"she hasn't been claimed" Annabeth said" and Percy is over at his table"

"okay and Hi to you to" he said and ran to Percy

Percy POV

"oh uh hi Nico what brings you to my table" I asked as Nico slid on the bench

"well uh I came to tell you my dad kicked me out for the summer so I am staying in the Hades cabin can you show me where to put my stuff?" he asked holding up a black cameo backpack up in the air

"sure..." Percy replied and I walked him to his cabin


	2. 1 Can Do Or Not

**Hey sorry the other chap. Was so short kinda in a hurry but thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE**

**disowner: I really wish I owned Nico but I don't I only own Juliet and the story line :( but maybe I can get it some day? and I also sadly don't own Group 1 Crew :( ? **

**AND PLEASE NO FLAMES OR ANOYMIS REVIEWS! :(**

Juliet POV

after Nico had left I wondered what godly parent he had but to afraid to ask Annabeth I felt kinda stupid when I asked that about Percy I went back to the Hermes cabin I got a excuse form Capture the flag cause I so I got the whole cabin to my self I just needed to think I mean if my mom really loved me would she claim me or did she hate me I don't know I laid down in bed and quickly fell asleep

~DREAM~

I had a dream I was in a dark place like a evil castle I knew I had had this dream ever since I came to camp and since I wasn't claimed I had to stay there because I might be in danger that means I couldn't talk to my dad on the phone and I was to afraid to make an iris message so I just didn't talk to him anyway back to the dream I was in the castle it had so many twist and turns I couldn't count so I just guessed I made it to these big doors with skeleton guards hopefully they couldn't see me and they didn't I passed through the doors and into the throne room there was a man no not a man a God and Goddess I was pretty good with Mythology but I just knew this place 'come on come on' I thought oh my gosh I was in the underworld palace and this was Hades and Persephone they were sitting on there thrones talking I moved closer to hear "my love have you seen my mother shes never late well at least I get to stay with you-u-u-u-u" Persephone said to Hades

he nodded "where is that boy hmmmm I know I sent him to camp to be trained I didn't think he would be this mad he was the one that said he was lonely HMP" Hades complained "oh he'll be fine okay I have warmed up to him he just needs some meat on those bones" Persephone said with a grin on her face the dreamed faded as I drifted back into sleep

~DREAM ENDS~

I woke up to Travis shaking me "huh what WHAT THE HECK TRAVIS" I yelled at him "sorry" I said quietly "Chiron wants to talk to you" he replied I rushed outta bed got dressed in some dark jeans and a knee low sweater with shoulder sleeves and a coat then I ran out the door

~TIME SKIP: AT BIG HOUSE~

I was sitting on a sofa beside the fire it was winter already and I couldn't believe it Chiron was sitting in the grandfathers chair sipping his morning coffee "soooooo" I said trying to make a conversion

"why am I here"

"well I think you know why you still haven't been claimed and your almost 12" (in this one Percy wanted people claimed by 11- XxCutenessxX) Chiron replied

"well I am sure it will happen... some day" I said without any expressions

"well hopefully this will be that day" he said with a small smile "now lets get you to the arena were having a tournament today"

I smiled back got up and left to the Arena

~ARENA~

when I walked into the Arena I saw Annabeth sitting in a row of empty seats sharping her knife. I went over to sit next to her.

"whats up?" I asked.

"uhh nothing you?" she replied with a question.

"same soo does like everyone have to compete or what?" I asked with a grin. She simply shook her head.

"oh anyway why are you so quiet..." after a while she didn't answer. so I decided to leave her alone knowing something was bothering her. so I went to the cabin grabbed my iPod and went to the woods. Once I got there... my favorite spot a old oak with a little cave beside it. I turned on my iPod and started up Group 1 Crew 'Live It Up'. I sat there for what felt like hours after all I had been through this last year I needed some down time. Right...

**thanks for reading and again please no flames and I will try to make it longer sorry I have such short chapters long is not my thing THANKS FOR READING (I need ideas so feel free to tell me yours LOL) -XxCutenessxX**


	3. 2 Zeus's Fist

**Hey so sorry I didn't change characters last time got kinda caught up I am now on fiction-press to thanks for reading I promise I will try to do grammar (he he) worst subject anyway thanks for reading and please review**

**DISOWNER: I gonna E-mail Rick some day then maybe...**

**I also do not own Switchfoot :( lol ill e-mail hem to!**

**-XxCutenessxX**

Nico POV

as I walked down my cabins hall it felt so lonely... I went into the last bunk in the back right corner. I sat my backpack down and fell in the bed. I sat there a while. Then I walked up into the bathroom and turned the facet on and washed my face. As I did the water shimmered. I knew exactly what it was. An iris message. The image took place. An image of my dad.

"hello Nico I kinda need you in the underworld." he said with a quick grin.

"wait so you kick me out and now you want me back?" I asked quizzically.

"that's right... I guess... hmmmm..." he replied scratching his chin.

"well forget it" I replied and waved my hand through the water.

I walked over to the door hesitated for a moment then opened it. I walked down to the woods and took out my iPod and started listening to Switchfoot Afterlife. I went over to Zeus's fist this is where I made my escape. what was it summers ago? I took out one of my ear buds and whistled. In a minute or two. I saw a dark shadow break outta the trees.

"brace yourself" I whispered as Mrs. O'leary jumped on top of me. And gave me a big lick. _YUM! _I thought after five minutes of that torture. She barked at me.

"i know I haven't been here a lot" I replied.

once she settled down we laid down and I closed my eyes...

Juliet POV 

I suddenly heard some leaves rustled. I quickly got outta of the tree and ran to the noise. After running for like fifteen minutes I made it to Zeus's fist. Surprisingly I saw Nico laying on the ground with a huge dog next to him. And when I say huge I mean HUGE! I walked outta my hiding spot. He didn't see I walked over to him. And laid down next to him. Then tapped his shoulder. He sat bolt up.

"whoa how long have you been there?" he asked with a red face like a strawberry

"not very long. So who's this big girl?" I asked petting the usually large dog.

"that is Mrs. O'leary the only nice hellhound" he replied rubbing hear ears.

"aw. She is so cute!" I said with a grin my face.

"so I never caught who you godly parent is?"

"uh well can you guess?"

"hmm Ares..."

"no."

"Athena?"

"not even close you give up."

I hesitated than nodded.

"Its Hades."

I gasped.

"REALLY?"

he nodded slowly.

"wow I guess that answers the emo look." I smiled at him.

"so I got to go but wanna meet back here at 7:00 tonight?"

"are you asking me on a date."

his cheeks went rosie red again. "uh yeah."

"then yes." I got up and skipped away.

Nico POV

as she skipped away I pet Mrs. O'Leary goodbye and walked away. As soon as I got back to my cabin I put my iPod away and left again. I walked over to the Arena. The tournament was already started. I went over and sat by Percy and Grover.

"Yo Nico." Grover said with a little to much excitement for me.

"hey" I replied

"where have you been? The tournament started like a hour ago." Percy asked

"playing with Mrs. O'Leary."

he gasped "whoa I haven't been able to find her for like weeks?" he yelled a little to loud. Some people stared until I stared back. They quickly turned away.

"SHHH!" Grover shoved Percy then Percy bumped into me.

"sorry." he whispered.

I nodded. Tournaments aren't really my thing I ended up leaving like five minutes later. I walked out into the fresh air. Then I ran back to Zeus's Fist. Realizing on the way I was late late for a very important date!

**Okay this one was kinda short to I really need a title if you got any ideas TELL ME! thanks for reading check out my Pro. And REVIEW! **


	4. Gotta Take The Heat

**Okay I have not updated in a wile hope yall are not mad and plz review**

Nico's P.O.V.

I was running for 2 seconds... Then I shadow traveled to Zeus's Fist. I saw Juliet sitting there. _Crap. Shes so beautiful... _I walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Oh Finally. I have been waiting for 2 minutes." she laughed.

"Yeah sorry had to check on Percy and Grover. They like g crazy at tournaments." I lied...

"i bet..." she winked. Then patted and the grass next to her. I went and sat down.

"so hows Annabeth?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I feel like a... TURTLE BUTT!"

we laughed and laid down to gaze at the stars.

_Man am I like going soft or something...or am I truly in love?_

We laid there till 9:00 pm.

"we probably should go." she said.

"yeah. Goodnight Juliet."

"goodnight, Nico."

And at that moment. I felt as though my world fell apart, and I could only wonder why. I quickly ran back t my cabin. Once I got there. I slipped through the door. And there he stood. My Dad,

Juliet P.O.V.

Once I was in the Hermes cabin I saw Travis and Katie talking to each other. I slipped into the shadows.

"... I don't see why it has t be a secret?" Katie asked.

" I am sorry. But I mean. I don't know whats wrong. Chiron just said to its not my choice..."

"Well than I guess were over cause I never keep secrets like that from my friends.. I really liked having us but... there is no more us." she was on the edge of tears when she left. I walked out of the shadows. Travis didn't see me but I knew he knew I was there.

"Travis-" he cut me off

"i don't want to talked about it. And please don't tell anyone" he staggered to the door and left. Heart broken.

**Well at least its a hang off hope you enjoyed the love. Cause I sure feel the heat. Well all that's left to say is review review review...**

**Bye For Now!**


End file.
